Forever Alone
by SugarAndIce
Summary: Sometimes, you have to give more than you recive to win someone's heart. AxI, for the most part
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Do I really look like I own Hellsing?

This I wrote during summer school, because I was all done.. and.. yeah. Then, summer came and went, and I went back to the library recently to pick up my schedule for next year and look what was sitting there on the computer . Un touched, un messed with, and more unbelievably so, undeleted. Just... waiting.

Rated for being a Hellsing fanfic, come on.

Also, it follows the manga. Because of characters. Yeah.

Lastly let me stress to you all this has NO PLOT ONCE SO EVER. Does anything I write? Not yet xD This is just a romantic fic for all you fan girls who want to go awww over sadistic, snappy, pessimist AxI luff :D

Long because I was on a roll apparently xD Other chapters wont be so long

* * *

My master is angry again.

She's been angry for a while.

And, its my fault. Or, I think it is.

It was all fun really. My chyld was bored. I was bored. The mission was over with, and we were left all alone, stuck in the overrun concession factory, waiting for the backup to come and pick up the rest of the troops. I could have made it out easily, so could the Police girl. But, since the last time we left the troop alone, half of them ended up getting injured on a second attack. I sensed it yes, but, hey, they are trained to do that sort of stuff, right? And in Seras' and mine disappearance, it was obviously our fault.

Obviously.

My master has a bad temper, always had. Well, no, not really. Feisty was more like it. Headstrong. Not bad tempered. Only around me was she bad tempered.

And, finding me hovering over a chocolate syrup covered chyld of mine set her off.

It was all in good fun, again.

Well, that's what I told her. Tried to tell her. Couldn't tell her, as she chewed me out right there in front of the entire fourth division.

And so now I sit.

In my room, feeling much nostalgia about being 'sent to my room to think about it'. That's not what she said, but it felt like it. What she did say was get the Hell out of my sight. Which, meant, go to your room and think about what you've done you bad, bad dog.

And, I've been here for about three nights now, and I still cant figure out what it was I did wrong, exactly...

She had been angrier than I've seen her in a long time, the moment her icy blues laid eyes on the happy little scene, I knew that it was good we didn't leave the troop behind.

It might have taken that much to get master off of us.

Good thing she has lots of self control.

* * *

"Master Alucard, are you in there?" Came the smooth, soft voice of the manor butler.

No answer.

'Well, isn't this just fine. How am I supposed to open the door with all of this...' thought Walter, staring at the reinforced door, his hands full with a tray of bloodwyne and crackers...

''Go'way old man..." Came the equally smooth but much deeper voice from the other side of the door. Walter straightened up at that, left eye twitching. Old man was he now?

And that's when the kicking started.

* * *

Now, the dungeon halls of the Hellsing manor had all sorts of different twists and turns, the reinforced walls meant to be a bunker incase of attack winding and enabling someone to access almost anywhere in the house if one knew where to go. And, of course, sound also traveled very well down there. Seras had been that unfortunate one, sent by Integra to load some supplies down in the basement. It wasn't a hard task for her, no, but, it had been the 7th task she had been assigned that half hour... And she had done it, passing the usual hired work to do this sort of thing on lunch break... at 9 am. She had been on Integral's S list ever since they got back... And she could understand why. Or, at least, she thought she did.

Sitting down on the crate of ammo with a sigh, she pulled out a hanky from her pocket, wiping off her face with it. It had been just a spur of the moment thing really. An impulse. Her Master could be very... persuasive. At times. And that was one of them. She was still a virgin, probably would remain one for a while. Her Master had been teasing about that for a while, that she should have come to him the moment she was a vampire to take care of it. That virginity didn't matter anymore. But, the thing was, it did. To her. In a way, she felt special because of it. Special... But, even special people have needs too, right?

Well, he understood that. He did, and with the chocolate syrup, and the two hours they had to kill, and the throbbing warmth in-between her legs...

You can see where this was going.

And nothing happened! Nothing... Nothing serious, at least. Too serious. She still had her virginity in tact, Master got a taste of chocolate, and Integral...

Integral got a popped hernia, by the looks of it. Not only did her yelling take up the two hours they had to kill, it took up another one after that. And, after that, the usual 30 minute flight home seemed like 6 hours, with her icy eyes on me... Searching me... She was angry. No, well, that was a gross understatement. She was livid. Even that didn't describe it.

Seras was deep in thought, about how Integral must have feelings for Master, when there was a sharp thud coming from somewhere in the halls. Seras perked up, blinking in the pure dark. It didn't hinder her vision the least, but, she was still always uneasy in the depths of the manor. It was coming from somewhere in the upper level... And, there it was again. And again. She slowly slid off the crate, and crept forward out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

There we go, the product of what should be an hours worth of geometry study xD Hope you like it, this got me in the mood for more of this writing, and will be working on it for a while :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing

Mwuahahaha two chapters in one night :D

* * *

This was it, right here, right around this corner would be where the noise was coming from... It could be an intruder. Or a prisoner, escaped from the dungeons. She still wasn't very sure what all was down here. The lucky moment, here goes...

And it was Walter.

Walter, hair slightly frazzled, holding a tray with a tea kettle, cup, little plate of those crackers she liked so much, kicking the crap out of the door in front of him. Well, he should have been, but the iron door didn't so much as dent, as was expected.

But he kept kicking.

He didn't look especially angry though, more exasperated at whoever was beyond the doorway. Wasn't that Master's room?

Seras got her answer, at the hair raising cackle that came from behind it,"You are wasting your time! I'm not coming out now, I'm not coming out never! Give it up Walter, you will ne" And that's when Seras flinched, a sharp cracking coming from the door. The doorknob had been kicked clear off. And with a sharp push from his heel, Walter had flung the door open. Seras ran forward to help, maybe Master was hurt, or sad, or about to be hurt and sad because he was playing with something he shouldn't have been, like the time he had tried to change the light bulb.

What Seras did see was, her Master, not sad or hurt, but confused, blinking wildly at the door practically hanging off its hinges. Walter smiled calmly, walking in and setting down the tray on his table. He stood, smoothed down his hair, then bowed slightly. Alucard only had enough time to notice there wasn't even a scuff on his shoes before it hit,"Alucard, you should know better than to... Express your care for Miss Victoria somewhere where Miss Integral can just waltz in."

Seras blushed. Alucard smirked,"She should have known better, from all the cooing that was coming from that room."

Seras blushed more, then huffed,"Master! Don't speak like that, it... It wasn't my fault..."

She grew quiet and small, fiddling with her hands,"I mean, its not like she said we couldn't... I didn't know that.. You know.. She would have minded..." She looked up again at both of them,"And now I'm stuck with her being angry with me! I cant even speak with her for 2 seconds without her giving me an order. Do you have any idea what I've been through all morning?"

"Yes Miss Victoria, we are well aware of what you've been doing. From the crash and explosion earlier today, we all know how you've been gracefully accepting the chore to unload most of the weaponry, and that you don't pay close attention to where the stairs are chipped..." Said Walter calmly, fixing his monocle.

* * *

Damn she hated Mondays. Always work. Always work. Well, there was always work every other day of course, but Monday's were the worst. All the things that she let slide over the weekend build up, then come back to haunt her the moment her alarm clock goes off Monday morning.

It wasn't like she took the weekends off. Oh no, if she did that it would be as if Hell itself opened up the moment she walked into her office. No, but her troops got weekends off, if nothing happened. Which, nothing never happens. Its always something. Always. If its a new case of lawsuits against them its a problem with money. She had enough, yes, but it seemed the more you had the more trouble it was. And, running this business required loads of money.

Yes, Mondays were always the worst. Especially Mondays that follow even worse weekends.

Integral sighed heavily, pushing that thought from her mind as she scanned down another file. The weekend attack had caused allot of commotion, thank goodness that it wasn't near any cities. No, another freak factory had been rooted out, somewhere near the coast. A food packaging company that was on hard times, it seemed life was just a little too tough for the owner, who went and 'loaned' it to whoever it was making those damn things. They found him as the one who had bitten all the employees, shot himself in the head.

She picked up his file again, looking at the tired eyes of the young man.

'If I were only so lucky.' She thought grimly, tossing the file away with a sharp sigh, no time to mope. No, too much to do...

"Miss Integral?" Came the familiar voice from outside her office, followed by a soft knock.

"Come in Walter." She said, looking up after scribbling her signature across some document or another.

Her butler walked in gracefully, years of practice showing nicely as he practically danced around two chairs, a plant, and set the tray down on the only bare spot on her desk in less than 3 seconds, without spilling a drop,"Twelve o' clock sir, your afternoon's tea is a personal favorite. A brew from Egypt, a little on the bitter side, but good to perk one up. Especially if that certain person cant find her own thoughts in such a mess of work."

Integral scowled at him and reached over as he finished pouring her some, and leaned back in her leather chair,"If I had a bigger desk they wouldn't be able to fit it through the door, and I'd be damned if I get an even bigger filing system." She said, cocking her head in the direction of the file drawers on the other side of the room. It went up to the ceiling, higher than the bookcase next to it.

"Well, then you will just have to. Do. Less. Work." He said with a small smile, lips pressed into fine lines, standing up again, eyes slowly looking her over. When was the last time Integral had a vacation? Or a full night's sleep for that matter? It didn't seem any recent time, dark circles were beginning to form under her icy blue eyes, which looked ever piercing, just more strained. She sighed at length and ran a hand through her hair, sipping at the tea again. After a small cringe at the taste she became more accustomed to it, and had to admit she liked the hint of cinnamon in it,"If I do less work Walter, this organization will crumble the moment I sleep in."

"Oh, no, sleeping in wont do Sir." Walter mused, taking a seat on one of the velvet padded chairs in front of her desk,"A vacation is more likely in order."He added, seeing her open her mouth to interrupt,"And going on a business trip doesn't count."

She shut it, then went quiet. The thought was... appealing, yes, but the same way having a pet monkey was appealing. Wanted, but in the end was way too much trouble than one would expect. A monkey would need feeding and cleaning and attention and if someone got bit by it she would just have another pile of lawsuits and paperwork to fill out when she got back. So, no, no monkey.

"You are kidding, right Walter?" She said, laughing a bit at the end as she reached to pour herself more tea,"Who would run this place? You? You are skilled Walter, but not that skilled. You cant cook and clean AND counter sue at the same time, right?" She was being sarcastic, yes, but Walter just smiled at her.

"I am not the only adult here, Sir. There are plenty of men in the troops"

"Exactly. Troops. They have their own problems to deal with."

" The other servants "

"Which also have their own jobs."

" The Wild Geese..." He trailed off, expecting another snappy comeback about how incompetent they were, but, instead, he was met with slow blinking from the other side of the desk, then she burst out laughing, leaving the poor butler only to blink as well.

They weren't that bad, were they...?

* * *

You know im not good at this ending stuff. So, um, read, review, and.. yes... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing I would be here writing this, I would be vacationing somewhere :D

Thank you for all the reviews 3 3 All three of them:3

I will work a little more to my sonic fic in a little bit, but, right now, food... 3

(Oh man, so many things wrong with this chapter! x.x I had to reload it 4 times now.. The preview lies! xD)

* * *

Why me. Why.

Seras replayed those thoughts in her mind as she sat, hunched over slightly, watching the scene play out before her. Dust the chandelier. A simple command. Get a ladder, climb it, hit something with feathers for a few moments, then climb down. It didn't have to be thorough, it didn't have to be hard. Just dust.

'It was the ladder that started this mess...' She thought quietly, watching idly as a horse galloped through the main room, followed closely by Pip, trying his best to rope it with what looked like a power cord.

It had been innocent. She rounded up the Wild Geese, and told them what Walter told her. That, their duties that they were paid for were being changed. Instead of being an extra division, for the next few days they would be paid for cleaning services. And, the first thing they needed to do, was dust that dammed chandelier in the main room.

First, the ladder wouldn't open. The hinges that kept it balanced were stuck, and, of course, leave it to them to think that instead of working with it, hitting it with the blunt of their rifles would work. Well, it did, and it also yanked the hinges off their screws. Not seeing any problem with this, it was climbed, held up by two. The two, not having enough sense to just stand still, knocked it over. The poor man dusting fell, but held onto the chandelier. Said ladder fell, busting a large window wide open. A few ran to the back shed to get an extra ladder to get the man down, but apparently forgot to shut the door, the horses kept in the back for training getting free.

That's about when Seras walked in, walking carefully around the glass, glanced up to the dangling man, sat down, and watched the futile attempts to clean up, without a word. What could she say?

"Hey Sherash!" Slurred Pip as he walked past her, horse following with the power cord lasso. He handed it off to another man, then plopped down beside her, lighting up a cigarette, "Hey.. Hey, aren't we doing a great job cleanin' up? I 'ave.. no idea.. 'Ow all those horshes got in.. Nope.." He took a long drag, then popped open his canister, taking a swig, then offered it to the fuming vampire, "PIP! This is ALL your guys' fault! You were supposed to clean, not massacre! And gimmeh that!" She swiped up the canister as he took a sip, leaving him sputtering.

She stormed out of the room, the sound of the man dangling finally letting go, landing with a thump, followed by a bunch of drunken cackles from his comrades. Idiots.

* * *

It was raining again today.

Integral Hellsing sat in her usual office chair, turned away from her desk and to the window. You couldnt see anything, just the foggy blue chill of the water streaming down the window pane. She breathed out, her breath hanging in the air. What a day for a vacation. 'I guess this might be the best day.. To get away from the rain..' She frowned and put her hand up on the window, leaving an imprint of her hand in the foggy moisture, then removed it. It looked so.. small. Small, compared to the one next to it...

"Come to say goodbye, Alucard?"

The hand print next to hers disappeared, covered by a gloved one. Alucard stood, leaning up against the glass pane, looking down at his master, lips smirking gently, "I'm allowed to, aren't I?" He slid down to sit next to her on her desk, folding his legs and watching the window where she continued to stare, ".. You know, no matter how long you look, nothing is going to change. Rain is rain."

Integral was silent, frowning still at the slowly fading hand prints,".. I am aware of that." She stood and sighed, pushing up her glasses a bit to secure them, then turned to her desk. Walter had cleaned it up, and readied her, "I just.. Have a bad feeling about all this.. Don't give me that look either, you know my bad feelings are usually correct." She added, huffing in his smirking direction.

"I do not doubt that, my Master... But, if you do feel bad, why not take me with you?" His fangy grin was priceless, eyes sparkling behind yellow tinted shades. She stared up at him, narrowing her eyes, "And why would you want to come? To drive me more up the wall?"

"Come now Master, do you really believe you need this?"

She looked away at that, opening up her desk drawer, rummaging around for her pack of cigars, "No. I don't think I need this, but I am hardly ever able to do Walter a favor, and if me going away for a few days will please him there isn't much for me to say about it." She found what she was looking for, and pulled one out.

"I wouldn't light that if I were you Master. When you go outside it will just go out again. Rain, remember?"

She grinded her teeth a moment and nodded, grudgingly setting it on the table, "I am aware of that. I just think it would help me restrain myself from throwing you out that very window."

The silence that followed was cold, colder than the rain outside. Not for Alucard, but for Integral, who slowly felt more drained by the moment. Alucard just hmmed, and walked forward, picking up the cigar, and handed it to her, the tip already letting off a gently, bluish smoke, "Why let a little rain deny what you enjoy best, Master?"

* * *

And so it was settled. The taxi car rolled up to the gates, and honked. Walter smiled out the window, and picked up the single suitcase Integral had packed, along with the two others he had packed for her, "Sir Hellsing, your cab awaits." He smiled quietly as she walked out of her room, cigar in hand, "Thank you Walter." Reaching for the suitcases he danced out of her way, and before she could protest, strode down the stairs.

She smirked softly after him. He would take care of things. She started down the stairs, closely followed by a big, black dog. Its maw was wide open in some sort of comical, morbid grin, large tail wagging furiously behind him. She rolled her eyes, it was a good thing she was taking him with her, things might get out of hand if he stayed. Yes, everything was going to be okay...

Then, her heart stopped.

Feathers were everywhere, littering the main hall. The chandelier hung lopsided from the ceiling, threatening to give way any moment. Glass laid with the feathers, the sources coming from the empty pillow cases laying around and the one large broken window. She crinkled her nose involuntarily, the soft, dusty smell of manure coming from... Ah.. Look, a horse.

She, along with Walter, stood on the spot, gaping at the scene before them. The dog started barking, but it sounded too much like whooping laughter than a bark. Sitting in the middle of this was a circle of men, all singing drunkishly, waving their guns and bottles around.

"What in the name of Hell..." She muttered gently, ignoring the horn sounds from outside. Walter straightened up, looking absolutely livid. He pursed his lips and took a hold of her shoulders, putting a rain coat around her and ushering her out the door, "I will clean it up, see you in a few days, have a nice time." A peck on the cheek, and she was outside in the rain.

* * *

Her canine companion was still laughing up a storm as she closed the door of the cab. The driver smiled to her calmly, then started up the engine with a cough, "Some weather we're 'avin' Aye? Yup, glad I got the 'ol girl's heater fixed before this whole mess. What's wrong with you? Ya look like you just saw a ghost! I don't blame ya though, ol' Hellsing manor always gave me the creeps. Nice dog ya 'ave there by the way, I 'ad one like it once, name was Scotty and he..."

But Integral never heard what exactly Scotty did, she had tuned him out on the word weather. Looking back as her home slowly rolled out of sight behind another building, she sighed, hoping her hardest it would still be there when she got back...

* * *

Like I said. Foooood :3 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cant we just put this once? Don't own Hellsing. At all. There. I don't even own the cab guy from last chapter, you guys can have him xD

Thank you all for the reviews :D luffs on I try to update every other day or so..

Oh, and, I have seen so many different ways of saying everyone's name x.x Andersong, Integra, Arucard, I dont know I dont know! .

And I know the last chapter wasn't the best when it came to grammar and stuff x.x We had a black out three times. Three. . So I got inpatient and just slapped what I had up here xD

Beware, a little Ooc.. I think. I don't know too much about the little pair of nuns :P

Oh yeah, and, accents. I tried my best to spell out Anderson's accent, don't hurt me xD

* * *

Enrico Maxwell sat back in his chair, looking out the window. The sunset was just beginning, streaks of pink and light yellow showing through the used-to-be rain clouds. Hair pulled back neatly into a pony tail, and dressed in his usual clothes, he was dressed for a nice break from it all. A fancy dinner, a few laps in the pool, and a good nights sleep would do him good. 

He sat there for a long time, lips tightened into a small smirk, until he was bathed in the light of the sunset. It was a real treat, to be in this kind of business. Passing through this part of the country had one good thing to it, if you had to stop, you rested in style. The Palan's Resort, a remote hotel. A place where businessmen went to unwind, to get away. A place where he could gather his thoughts, finally...

"Enrico! Enriico! Anderson wont get out of the damn bathroom!"

Well, for the most part maybe.

Enrico jerked slightly out of his thoughts, looking back at the girl. Heinkel Wolfe's irritated face stared back at his, looking like someone had just cussed at her, "He wont get out! He wont listen! He has been in there for TWO DAMN HOURS!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache coming on, "Really now... Where's Yumiko.."

"Here, Sir." A young lady appeared beside Heinkel, looking more timid than usual next to the steaming Heinkel, "Its true Sir, he claimed his bed, unpacked, then ran to the bathroom, and we haven't heard from him since..."

Maxwell's lift eye twitched a bit, why did he suddenly feel like he was babysitting..., "Alright, alright, you two stay here, ill go talk to him..."

He found the door to the bathroom suite fine, and a polite knock later was faced with one large, wet, and very angry face of Alexander Anderson, "I'LL COME OUT WHEN IMA GUUD'N READAH YA INPATIENT--" And stopped, blinking wildly at the by now fuming priest.

"You will address me with respect Anderson, do you hear me?" He growled, leaning forward a bit in the bathroom, the larger man backing up a bit. It was steamy, and wet, the mirrors all fogged up, towels everywhere. He looked around wildly, then narrowed his eyes up at Anderson while the man was pulling the towel around his waist a little tighter, "What are you doing in here! Look at this mess!"

"Yeah, you tell him!" Joined in Heinkel from the background, Yumiko not far behind, peering in at the mess.

Anderson was taken aback by all this, now cornered by his superior and crew, "I was just takin' a bath.."

Maxwell frowned, "Really now. Why does it then look like a tidal wave in here?"

A small, irritated blush came over the larger man's cheeks, "The shower, it came on too 'ot.. So I stombled, and fell, and knocked me head on the lamp.." He pointed to the lamp hanging from the ceiling. Any man under 7 feet wouldn't have even noticed it, "Then grabbed onto the shower head for support, and ended up sprayin' everything..."

It was silent after this explanation, Enrico sizing up Anderson just for effect, then looked to the towel around his waist, ".. Is that the last dry towel?"

"Yes Sir."

"Hmm." He reached forward, and nabbed the towel off of Anderson, turning and striding out the door before anything could be said, "I'm taking it then, I want a shower too you know." And left them, the two ladies staring wide eyed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Welcome, Sir Hellsing! A pleasure to have you here!" 

Integral was dripping wet, had leg cramps, her head was pounding, and if she heard one more word about an Aunt Katrina's neck wart operation she would scream. But that last statement made it all better.

She was standing in the middle of the lobby of the Palan's resort, the elegantly tiled floor way covered with her wet shoeprints from the entrance to the puddle she was standing in, but that was the thing about being important, you get your butt kissed on a regular bases. She was handed a towel as her suitcases were whisked away, the wet foot prints being dried up as they spoke. It was the large, black, soaking wet dog next to her that they seemed to have a problem with. The two bellhops sent to dry it off stood , holding thier towels as some kind of shields, looking nervously at the fangs showing through the malicious grin, "Oh, leave him. I will dry him once up at my room." Integral said, rolling her eyes as she dragged the dog off towards the elevator.

She was sucessfulyl dried off by the time they were settled in thier room. A one bed room, big screen tv, balcony with a gorgeous view of the beach, and a large bathroom, which was now occupied by an off tune singing vampire. She had been the one to insist he take a bath, even in vampire form he bore the scent of wet dog.

'For someone who has had 500 years practice he sure is bad...' She thought sourily, wincing at another off tune note. She reached up, deciding to check the news, to the Tv. They would report if a manor fell crumbling to the ground, wouldnt they...?

"Integraaaaal!" Came the whine from the bathroom. She held her breath a few moments, maybe he would stop...

"Iiiintegraaal..." He continued. She huffed, threw down the remote, and walked over to the door, "What!"

"Theres no towels..."

"Impossible, you are kidding, right?"

"Im not. If you want to take a look then be my gu--"

"No! No, I belive you.." She backed away from the door, a small angry blush formed on her cheeks as she stormed out.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long 


	5. Chapter 5

x.x First off... Big breath I do not own Hellsing.. Any of its characters... This computer.. The clothes on my back.. So send me stuff :D

Erk.. What a few weeks . Not only have I not found out how to make an underscore on here so I can make dramatic faces without Fanfiction erasing it, I had to tazer a goat XD Read on my deviantart journal if you are wondering, and, before you sick animal services on me, the whole tazer thing. To show them you have to stiffen them, and it isn't paralyzing or anything horrible like the stuff you see on the news, just a little shock to scare them so they stiffen up with you near. Needed if you are going to show. So meh.

coff enough of my personal life :D I've missed you alll ;.; Reviews were great :D And if you review.. I read your stories.. Then review for you... 3

And I solemnly swear to update more often for a while :D if not more often, than at least once a week. I have more time on the weekends :P

* * *

Alucard lounged on the large bed, looking with a soft grin, the channel not changed, and the news had continued on to wail about something or another. He wasn't exactly listening, more attention to the pictures than sounds. Lights.. Little.. blinking.. lights... Didn't humans realize that was all they were staring at? 

He snickered slightly, stretching a bit. He was a vampire long before they came out with Tv, and as the years went by, the thing it reminded him of most was zap lights. The light goes on, the bug sees the light, bug goes stupidly near to stare, light cooks bug well done.

Integral had ordered him to stay in canine form when he wasn't in the bathroom, she paid for a one person room, and wind of her sneaking in tall, muscular males wasn't good. But, who could dry off fur? Didn't she realize how long it took for that to dry without a towel?

Well, she should have, but that fact seemed to allude her as she walked in, strangling a poor towel and steaming, "That bastard priest is here! Of all places! Karma is biting me in the ass, how in the wo--"

And stopped.

And blinked.

For there, laying sprawled out on the bed was a slightly wet, very nekki vampire, in all his glory, nodding slightly like there was nothing wrong.

Integral turned on the spot, door slamming behind her as she practically ran into the closet, "CHRIST!"

She flipped on the light, finding herself staring at a few bare coat hangers, fuming. The door behind her shivered then seemed to melt in the middle, a black ooze replacing what was once wood, two red eyes staring through, "He must have upset you very much." His voice practically dripping with glee.

She refused to look his way, teeth clenched, "Out. Now. Cover yourself up, then leave."

The eyes spoke the unseen smirk, his voice a purr, "Of course, _Master_."

* * *

Integral stayed in that closer for little over an hour, trying to stare a hole into the wall. How dare he. She could understand how he could be a little naive, no people skills at all. But seriously, over ten years with her and he should at least understand you cant just.. You shouldn't just.. Just... 

"Master?" Came the coo of a voice from behind the closed door, making Integral jump. She growled, rubbing her head slightly, "What are you still doing here? I told you to leave!"

A pause, then the same timid reply, "... What are you doing in there?"

"Trying to figure up a way to gouge out my inner eye."

Pause.

"... Oh."

She was uncomfortable with the next silence, he only was timid when mocking her. She could practically see his smirk in the dark, the wall bore it, the same fanged smile, bright eyes... Dark swirling vortex of Hell... Eh?

She really jumped this time, top of head smacking the top shelf, making her crumple to the ground, holding her head with a groan, anger taking a backseat to pain, "... Oooh... Cripes.."

Alucard's head pushed out a little more, his hair slicked down, "Hurt your head?"

Not a moment was wasted however, he was there one instant, a soft buzzing sound, and was behind her. Door pushed open and hands on her back, rubbing gently, a soft, mocking chuckle, "You jump pretty high for someone who doesn't exercise much."

She relaxed a bit, blinking the spots out of her vision, "You are very lucky vampire..."

"And why is that?"

She closed her eyes a bit, the pain now just a dull throbbing, the worries of the Manor, and of Walter, and of practically the entire world slowly draining away.

Her silence made the man frown slightly. His eyes searched her gently, Walter was right, it had been a while since she had a day off... He let her sit there for a few moments, before grinning widely, "No more time for moping over me being here. I thought, dinner? I'm starving."

She opened her eyes at that, andsighed softly up at him, "I knew I forgot to bring something.. Blood rations.."

He shook his head, then ran a hand over his chest. A nice black suit and red tie, white cufflinks. It could have just been an inversed color of his usual wear, "No no. Out. Tonight, this place has a huge dining hall, did you see it on the way in?"

She sighed gently, slowly getting up. He didn't help her, just remained on the ground. She didn't need help. Brushing the hair out of her face she stared down at him for a few moments, before a ghost of a smirk came across her face, "Ill get dressed."

* * *

Short, I know. Will give more this weekend, I prooomise 


	6. Chapter 6

What's this? Hmm? I posted? o.o

You must be joking.

Disclaimer: I own you all:D But not Hellsing

I'm moving I'm moving, don't rush me! XD No, literally, I'm moving. Packing up my room is so depressing ;.; Keeps me from writing... sniff

Thanks for all the great reviews though :D I feel so loved XD

* * *

"Its... A little crooked, isn't it?"

"... Maybe he wont notice."

"The man noticed a tack hole without a tack in it from across the room."

Seras sighed heavily, shoulders slumping slightly. It had been a long day since Integral had left. After being chewed up from Walter, the entire sector of the Wild Geese showed up at her door. Strict word from Walter to clean up the damage out in the stables. So, here they were, in the cold cold rain, standing in who knew what, trying their best to fix the broken shed door. After fixing the gate, reseeding the torn up grass, reinstalling a new window, and putting up the broken shelves in the shed, this was the one thing keeping Seras from a hot bath, and it would not cooperate.

She squinted up at the crooked door and sighed, hunching a bit to rest her back, "You know, I know now why Miss Integral was so hesitant to let you guys do this. You cant! That's just it, you cant. What should have been a 5 minute deal turned into a 5 hour production."

The men, as irritated as her, said nothing, all looking to Pip. He jumped at the sudden interest, and looked around, blinking, "Oi! How's'it my fault allufa sudden?"

"Because, Pip, you are in charge of this team." Steamed Seras, standing straight now, "And when you are in charge, you take the blame. The same way I am going to get an earful the next time I see Walter, I was in charge of you."

"Then this is your fault!" He cast his finger at her accusingly, making the men behind him snicker, "I always knew you had a bad stream, you, snort, let this happen!" And they burst out laughing all together, making the young vampire blush red with anger.

"What do you mean my fault?"

"Well, you were in charge of me, meaning that you let me do what we did. So all of this is your fault, vampire girl." He tossed her the hammer that he held in his hands, and with a wave of his hands, him and the rest of the troop followed, cackling, leaving the poor Seras alone.

* * *

In the dim room of Integral sat another alone figure, the old butler smoothing down the covers of her large bed. Everything was cleaned, polished, and straightened up, but not like it needed it. Walter did it out of habit.

He sighed, leaning up, then looking to the lone picture in the entire room, the small one of her and her father together. He took a seat on the bed, careful not to rumple it again, and picked it up, smiling.

'She has changed so much...' He thought gingerly, looking at the smiling child sitting on her father's lap. Large glasses couldn't contain the large, round blue eyes that held a joy that only a child could have. He remembered that day. Her father had came back from a particularly long business trip, during of which he had called, promising to take her to the fair. Sadly, he had came home a few days late, the county fair had already gone.

Walter smiled, remembering the ruffled, damp, huffled man coming home at the dead of night, and with his help, created a little fair in the back of the property, just for Integral. The horses were bridled up, groomed and had their tails braided, all for rides. Popcorn, candy, even a hired clown, all for his darling daughter.

He set the picture back down and stood up after that, he was running late anyways. Had to prepare lunch, or he would be dealing with a lot of grumpy co workers... Walking to the end of the room he closed the drapes, the soft glow coming from behind the dark navy fabric barley filtering into the otherwise gloomy room. He frowned slightly, it was a far cry indeed from the bedroom she had when she was a little girl. This room used to belong to her father, the soft pink wall paper and elegantly decorated little girl's room long abandoned on the first floor.

'But... perhaps... It was for the best...' He thought to himself quietly. He really couldn't imagine her jumping at the sight of a spider, or coming to someone else in help to open a jar, like many others her age and gender. He smiled fondly though, it was a nice thought, to know that he had raised her well. Yes, perhaps it was for the better...

Walter was jerked out of his thoughts far too soon however, as the emergency phone behind him, in Integral's office, began to rang.

* * *

"Who's that?"

"I don't know... Oooh... Looks who she's with..."

"Isn't that that Hellsing girl?"

"Wow... I need to get in national security..."

"Hush! Here she comes!"

Integral felt her blood begin to boil at the sight of the two women hushing each other with barley concealed giggles as she came near. She didn't know why she had to be the subject of so much talk wherever she went... Oh, wait, yes she did.

"Hello Ladies!" Came the smooth voiced vampire behind her, along with the resulting giggles and croons, "My name is Alucard, and yours...?"

"Oh! Jessica! Jessica Adams."

"And I'm Mary Calmi!" Chirped the other one, bouncing forward eagerly.

The dining room was elegantly decorated and lighten, white and gold tiles, embroidered drapes hanging from the ceiling, and a handful of white clothed tables positioned around the big room. The fresh scent of water was about in the room, coming from the different fountains and ice sculptures, you would have thought it was a ball.

Integral quick took a seat at one of the big dining tables, crossing her legs self consciously, ignoring Alucard as much as she could, as he took on more and more to his femme fan club. She had never much liked to wear dresses, it was just something... weird about them. For one, it gave anyone who happened to trip a clear view. Another, it was downright cold. And have you ever tried to run in high heels?

Either way, Alucard had said it looked good on her, even though she didn't know if to take it mockingly or serious. A white satin dress that sparkled in the ball room light, slit at the bottom to show off a peek of her left leg, the sleeves cutting off at the shoulders. But a little leg was all she was willing to let go, covering up the rest of her arms and hands with a long sleeved white glove.

She leaned back in her seat, surveying the crowds. Business men. All uptight and probably gay by the looks of most of them, equally uptight women by their sides.

'All of them, worthless. I cannot believe I am protecting these people.' She sneered lightly, looking back to the Vamp-fan club a few tables away, Alucard sitting with his boots up on the table, 7 or 8 ladies and a few men now crowded around him. She blocked them out as much as she could, looking the other way in a hurry.

'You look mad Master... Come and join me, I shall show these plain dogs what real beauty is...'

She turned her head back at him with her signature glare. 'It looks like you are having fun without me, don't want to spoil it.'

She was answered with a small cackle inside her head, and she mentally cursed, turning away from him. Ass.

* * *

Maybe if you are reeeaaal lucky I can spew up another chapter this 4 day weekend, and try not to lie like last time XD

My spell check is trying to kill me ;.; My mouse is really old, and I clean it regularily, but it still catches. Have youe ver tried to click a very small area with a stuck mouse? x.x Its like strainign to reach the light switch late at night,"... Al..most... there..." you miss, and fall. "ARRHSIFGKHDHUIII!"


	7. Chapter 7

This is making up for last week :D

Disclaimer: I own something! Finally! XD I bought a goat at said before goat thingy. The others are my fathers, but I actually bought this one, and I'm naming it Clip Clop XD Oh, and, I don't own Hellsing :P

* * *

Seras walked along the dark corridor that led to her room slowly, looking down at the ground. Why did Pip have to be so mean all the time? So crude? She understood that was his personality, but he never let up... Never... The tender moments she shared with him every so often, in battled or tense points, they always seemed to matter by the time things calmed down. For one moment, just a brief, fleeting moment.. She thought something might have come of her and Pip...

She stopped as she reached her door and leaned against it, sighing. He wouldn't change. Even if he was to become affectionate with her, it wouldn't last. One night, that's probably all he would give her. One night of love, and closeness, and affection, then the next morning he would be teasing her about her fangs again.

'Probably would joke with his friends about how it went...' She thought bitterly, reaching for her doorknob.

"Miss Victoria! Come to the boarding room at once!" called Walter over her walkie-talkie. Seras jumped at the sudden sound breaking the silence of the underground halls, and frowned down at it, fumbling to unlatch it. Once done she 'Roger'ed to Walter and ran off, towards the stairs, up into the upper floor.

* * *

The large, bronzed doors o the boarding room were pushed open, Pip and his Wild Geese following him. They had gotten a call from Walter a bit earlier, and to tell the truth, he had been a bit nervous about being called in. Were they going to be yelled at again? Was it because of the crooked shed door? It had to have been, that was the only thing they couldn't fix, and.. And.. .Oh crap.

The room was already filled with the different lieutenants of the different divisions, all of whom looking up sternly to Pip and his crew.

'They've gone crazy! I'm going to be killed over a door!'

"Take a seat." Said Walter, looking up from an unrolled map. All of his men sat in unison, they all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'Damn door'

Walter cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to the pinned up map of London on the wall, pulling out a pointer stick, "Now. If you will look to the left--"

"I'm here I'm here!"

The last bit of screech was enough to push Pip over the edge, who jumped up in his chair, "Alright! I did it! I twisted the door and I'm soooorry!"

This caused his men to cower in union, all being a little edgy around a mad Walter once they had seen him in action. Seras, who was the one busting through the door, blinked wildly, "So THIS is what this is all about? Pip, you idiot, you've gotten the entire army involved over your stupid door!"

Walter looked back slowly, eyebrow lifted. Here was a group of cowering mercenaries, one flailing his arms about wildly, trying to physically protect himself from the verbally attacking vampire, while the other officers shuffled in their seats nervously, one looking up, "This is about a door...?"

"No! Its about Pip's stupidity!"

This resulted in more arguing, and soon, the poor butler was surrounded by a group of arguing mercenaries, one pissed off vampire, and a handful of confused looking officers, in a matter of seconds.

He sighed at length, then smacked the wall with the map on it with the metal point of the stick, the clang enough to silence the arguing, "... As I was saying. I have received word from authorities that undead sightings are getting out of hand. There were only a few at first, lower authorities taking this as pranks or maybe just people getting worked up over seeing people with a bad hangover. However, after enousgh of these calls were placed, the higher ranks of national security were alerted, and on closer inspection.. It seems we have an infestation."

One of the officers raised a hand in an attempt to interrupt, then spoke, "Is it freak chips, or actual vampires?"

"We do not know." Said Walter, picking up a small piece of chalk, "It is impossible to tell, until actually fighting them. Now, the majority were spotted here... Then, seemed to migrate... Here." He circled various places, then looked back at them, "Something has to be herding them, freak chip or not they are not that smart. And, so far, no one has been injured. That is what is so puzzling, the people who called in to report them claimed to have gotten so close they could hear their moans, not just spotting them from a balcony or something, as most of the phone calls usually go. Now..--"

He was cut off however, as Pip but in, "Cant a vampire be able to tell the difference between a true one and just a fake?"

Walter looked back at him, still a little impatient from the earlier spits, "Well... Yes, and no. It would be a sixth sense somewhat, nothing definite. That's what we lack, the definite. But Freak or not, they need to be dealt with. That is why I called you all here today. As you all must know painfully by now we are having... trouble, finding out who exactly is distributing the freak chips. Who is making them. And then, who is getting the knowledge to make them. This is why I want to send out a division to keep tabs on the group, see if they cant root out the one in charge, and find out something. Now..." He turned pleasantly around again, a smirk on his face, "Who wants to follow around a herd of undead?" No one looked up. "Anyone? No one? Hmm? Well, that only leaves me one decision." He was full out grinning by now, lifting a hand to gesture at the Wild Geese, who at the time were trying to make their presence as little known as possible, "The hired help will have to do. Your orders are changing back to the original. No more dusting for you."

* * *

The party was going magnificently, he had to say. Nice wine, nice food, and... Mmm... Nice participants.

Enrico stood at the buffet table, delicately picking up another crab leg, sharp eyes traveling over the crowds of people. Seeing Integral grab for the same towel he was wasn't exactly what one would call a good thing... But some definitely could come out of it. Slender lips pulled back into a grin, looking over to the table where possibly the only lady not dancing or mingling sat. Integral Hellsing, cigar and all, was sitting, head propped up in her hand, looking deathly bored.

The priest grinned wider, chuckling softly. No vampire in sight. Now was his chance. He looked around slowly, trying to see if any of his comrades were looking. The nun pair were looking just as bore as Integral, being hit on it by the looks of it by two men who could have been their grandfathers. Anderson was gorging himself on the other end of the buffet table, man that guy could eat. Enrico cleared his throat, straightened up, and began to walk over.

He had always liked Integral. Not that he would ever say it out loud, or even act like it really, that went against everything he stood for. But when it came right down to it she was the only woman, no scratch that. Only human being that so rudely ignored him, irritated him, and royally pissed him off that she seemed... Bent. Bent, on griping his mind and attention with both hands and shaking it until he swore that if he wasn't a priest SOMEONE was going to die.

"Would you pleasure me with this dance?"

* * *

The cold wind blew Seras's hair about, hellfire eyes squinted slightly against it. Her sensitive nose could smell the scent of gun powder, rotting flesh, and feces on the wind. Something everyone wanted to smell near dinner time.

'No time to whine about food now...' She thought to herself, holding tighter to the top slice of the jeep as it jolted on another bump.

She, along with the entire troop of the Wild Geese, tore down the countryside, tracking the moans and groans of a 'herd' of undead. It had been about an hour now, and while she put down their coordinates in the GPA computer, she found out one crucial little tidbit.

These things had no direction.

They weren't going anywhere! It was just a random direction compared to the other groups that were being followed. None of them were making any pattern, or causing any destruction, it was like following around a wind up toy.

"Any change in their position?" Came the slightly disrupted voice of the captain over her headset.

"No sir, none at all. Still heading south."

"Roger."

She slumped down out of the sky light of the car, right. into. a. lap.

Pip jerked awake, blinked, then looked down at Seras, who was currently struggling to move away in the crowded car, "Oi! Come'ere ya little vixen!"

"Pip! No!"

She was giggling, he was grabbing, even snuck a little grope in, and pulled her back in his lap, "Its cold outside, don't want an undead getting cold. Wouldn't that be like stickin' some ground beef in the freezer? Have to defrost ya..."

Seras growled at yet another vampire joke, then froze up, feeling the soft lips, then rough, unshaved chin of the French Mercenary against her neck.

'This HAS to be a vampire thing...' She thought hazily, melting into the feeling. It was exhilarating, soothing, and aggravating all at once.

How DARE he touch me?

So soft...

Ill kill him!

Oooh...

Die... French... man...

Her angry thoughts slowly melted away, and she leaned back into him, grinning from ear to ear. He perked up a bit then chuckled, leaning back to, "See boys? A horny vampire is a happy one."

Moment over.

"Argh! Why do you have to say things like that?" She jerked and twisted around, staring the eye patched man right in his good one, "You are the most insensitive, conniving, overall ass that I think I have ever--"

"Any change in position?"

The entire jeep went deathly quiet, all eyes on the fuming female in their commander's lap. She slowly put her hand up to her ear, securing the headset, turning back to the GPA screen, "... No, nothing I-- Wait! Yes, yes, they are moving towards the East!"

Silence, then again, "Did you copy? East, they are heading--"

"Yes, yes, I got it! Ours are heading East too!"

Soon, all 6 of the captains of the search teams were talking over her ears, "East, every one of them are heading east!"

Her ears rang and she growled, lurching forward to press the send button, "Everyone send their coordinated to each other, see if we cant pinpoint to where they are heading."

The screen flashed and flickered, regaining its composition. The computer circled a general area.

"Miss Victoria, tell me what exactly is in the area? If they are heading there I must issue a warning." Said Walters slightly concerned voice. She pressed the key beside it, and it closed up, "Umm.. Not much here Sir. Its a coastal... Thing. Not sure. All I see here for miles around is a hotel."

"Which one?"

"Umm... Info... A Palan's Resort, Sir."

Silence.

"Walter?"

"Everyone, get ahead of the groups, and get everyone out of that hotel."

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter as you read :D So fear not

Want something other than one eyed French people on fledging vampire action?

I KNOW you want 500 year old undead lord with ice queen luff tension :D

We all know

So just wait an hour or so XD


	8. Chapter 8

I kept my promise :D

Disclaimer: o/ I own a goooat, I own a goooat o/ (music notes XD) But not Hellsing

Look! o.o A plot is forming!

* * *

Integral was bored. Or, so it looked. Her eyes kept a constant vigil on Alucard, watching every single little flicker of his eyes, or the cackle of a laugh, and where he put those gloved hands... hand.. hands... Hey! Too low mister, keep it above the bel-- Alright, good.

She told herself it was to just make sure he didn't cause any trouble. And he could make trouble. Someone gets a paper cut around him and its all over. But, really, it was bothering her that he was.. over there... Didn't he invite her to this stupid thing? Yes, he did, and here she was, having listened to him, and was all alone.

Yes, alright, he told me to come over.

But, that didn't matter one damn bit.

HE should be over HERE paying ME attention, the undead jerk. Haha. Laugh it up, yesss, shake that guys hand,

"Would you..."

Take a drink, ignore me, you big,

"... pleasure me..."

... huh?

"... with this dance?"

Oh.

Integral turned around, blinking. Enrico stood there, leaning slightly, hand outstretched to her, the smile on his face of a cat who just left a present in a corner. She narrowed his eyes up at him, opening her mouth. Many things crossed her mind, but as soon as she heard another guffaw from a few tables over she snatched up his hand, and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

The music was slow, but almost all of the music they were playing was. One hand on his hand outstretched, another one firmly on his hand on her waist, and away they went. Enrico, for the most part, was astounded at his luck, and, all in all, a little disappointed at the same time. He wasn't exactly expecting her to accept, but to laugh, insult, even call her little lap dog over to shoo him away. Not that he could. Oh no. She had her little lap dog, while he had his three armed, blessed, trained... Staring... Oh man they were staring!

Across the dance floor next to the buffet table stood his three comrades, wide eyed in his direction. Enrico was dancing. Not only that, he was dancing with the unholy pig from Hellsing.

"Has Enrico lost his mind?" Hissed Heinkel, narrowing her eyes to see if she was seeing right. Yup. "Anderson, do something!"

Anderson jerked out of his thoughts and looked down at the smaller lady, frowning deeply, "Do WHAT exactly?"

The nun glowered, something pass the man catching her eye, "Well, that, for example."

Anderson turned, looked, and gasped, "Wat vile unholy scum 'as found its way here, and on my vacation tu!"

The nun smiled wickedly, her counterpart frowning worryingly at Anderson as he stomped out towards Enrico. He cleared his throat once he got behind Integral, and crossed his arms. Enrico looked up at once, but it took another throat grumble to get a rise out of Integral. She slooooowly turned her head up, then on the side, small smirk on her face, eyes half lidded in a mocking look, cigar smoke floating up towards him, "Can we help you?"

"Yes you can 'elp me, by letting me have a WORD with Enrico." Anderson said, through clenched teeth. He didn't exactly like Integral, not by a long shot, but he would sooner marry her than be kind to her vampire lackey, which, on closer notice, had disappeared from his ring of fans, making the man more nervous, "Enrico, Sir, stop dancing with the help and luuk aroun'! That monster is here, and you are acting like you are on--"

"Vacation?" The man said, grinding his teeth, "If you would let me remind you, I, no, WE ARE on vacation."

"But, sir, the--"

"I don't want to hear another bloody word about vampires! I don't want to think about them, I don't want to see them, not even smell them! Do you understand me?"

"Oh, I'm sure he does."

The priest jerked and jumped, abandoning Integral in a flash to be beside his whipped Anderson. Alucard stood right behind where Enrico just was, grinning manically. Anderson gave birth to five healthy kittens.

"WUT IN GOD'S NAME DO YA THINK YA'RE DOIN'? DONTCHU 'AVE ANYWHERE ELSE TO DRAG YA SORRY HIDE---"

'Master, you are mad at me.'

Alucards voice invaded Integral's mind, blocking out the annoying, heavily accented shouting behind her, thankfully. She didn't answer him, just glowered up at the still smiling figure. He knelt a little, the sound in Anderson's voice going up a few octaves at being ignored, and held out a gloved hand, his mental voice like silk, 'The band is winding up to a nice song. It will be my favorite of all night if you would dance with me.'

She looked to the hand for a few moments, then up to him. Anderson was probably flailing behind her by now, and this thought made her smile. Taking his hand she took lead, as the band started up. It was fast, heated, salsa. High heels and all Integral made it through.

The room glittered in her slightly blurred side view, body pressed up to Alucards. It was comfortable, but a bit odd, the lack of heat making her feel like she was dancing with an inanimate object. It was his eyes. His eyes were always the first thing to remind her that he was very much there, the piercing red eyes more full of life than his laugh, or fangs, or battle lust. His left hand was on her lower back, his right hooked up with her right, her own left on his left shoulder, returning to this position after every spin or kick. The energy flowed, the kind that made you want to throw back your head and laugh, which was exactly what he did a few times, enjoying the moment. She kept stern, only hint she was enjoying was the small, barley concealed smirk on her face.

They soon had an audience, a cleared little circle, just for him. 'He might not be able to carry a tune... But he can dance...' She thought, bemused, as the music came to a fiery end, their audience clapping afterwards. She was leaned back in his hand in the final pose, his own head looming over hers. Ebony hair fell around her face like a curtain, shielding the rest of the world from view. She felt her own heartbeat echo through his chest, short breathes rising and falling quickly, eyes meeting his. They must have stayed that was for a little while, for when he finally leaned up another song had started up.

"Funny... I... I didn't hear them begin this one." She said, smoothening out her dress. Alucard was a little too happy, practically bouncing over towards the balcony, Integral in hot pursuit. She wasn't about to be left with Enrico again.

The balcony was empty, gratefully, leaving the two alone in the biting wind and moonlight. He walked over to the edge, leaning a bit on the railing, "Do you hear that?"

Integral wasn't smiling anymore, he is never this excited. Sure, they danced, but it was an apologetic one. One probably just so he could get rations. But this...

"I said, do you hear them?" He said, turning around on her. He could hear the muffled party going on behind her, and the wind, but nothing else. "What is it you hear, Alucard?"

He didn't say anything, just cackled softly, turning around again, infuriating Integral. "I said, what do you hear?" She stepped forward, frowning up at him. His hair blew a bit in the wind, soft strands mingling with hers a bit, "... I hear many things. But I want you to find out for yourself. It concerns you, you should know..."

She hated when he talked in riddles, but was patient. You couldn't have gotten as far as she was without being patient. Putting her face to the wind she closed her eyes, hearing the small whistle of the wind against the sides of her glasses. What did he hear... Well, of course she wouldn't be able to hear it, maybe smell it? No, the wind was making her nose feel numb, along with the rest of her face, so it was a no go there. See it wasn't a possibility either, she would have already seen it. So... What was...

Her skin prickled, and in her relaxed mind, she tried to draw up a memory of the same time she got the prickled feeling in her skin. Random memory. She was alone, in one of the many hallways of the Hellsing manor. She and Alucard were playing 'hide and seek', without her consent. It was to find him, before he found you, and when you play it by trapping a small girl in a hallway, it wasn't something you forget. Of course, being older now, she knew what he was doing. Trying to train her to be able to sense, to feel... To feel...

"Undead."

"Oh yes."

"How many?"

"Enough."

"To?"

"Do what they are about to do."

Integral didn't have time to think of what he meant before it presented itself, the frame of the building shuddering dangerously, a deafening boom preceding it. She jerked and held onto the one thing that popped in her mind to steady her, Alucard's waist. He was cackling madly, pulling his gun from his vest, "Oooh I knew that this vacation would be worth it." And slid down, past the tiles of the balcony, past the flooring, and past her grip, leaving her alone. Another boom, another shudder, was when she became aware of the screams inside.

"Damn!" And ran in, sprinting pass frightened party goers. She abandoned her high heels at the elevator, if she had to run she would have to run fast, and they provided just about the same about of protection as she would have going barefoot anyways.

The elevator wouldn't come.

She cursed and flew up the stairs next to the elevator, barley aware of the shouts of the security guards below her, "No! Miss! Come back, someone is bombing the building!"

* * *

"GET THE LEAD OUT MEN!" shouted the French mercenary, coming to a screeching halt behind a troop that had gotten there seconds earlier. He pulled out his weapons as the others did the same, getting ready for battle, absentmindedly looking over the hotel. It was tall, polished, very expensive looking. Tennis grounds could juuust be seen beyond the troop's heads.

"Where the hell is all the undead?" He shouted, loading his gun.

"They suspect either inside, or around back." Said Seras businesslike, pulling her own little Walter gift over her head, looking as if it weighted more than the car itself. He stopped a moment, smiling at her, "Look missy, don't go hurting yourself."

"You too." She said with a smirk, nudging him playfully, then marching off with the rest.

* * *

Look, two chapters :D

There will be more AxI soon, I promise. I just have never seen them as a 'Skip across a field of flowers into each other's arms' kind of couple.

Maybe even tomorrow ill post :D Broke my middle toe between stories . ;.; So no school. Yay! ouch x.x


End file.
